


Trust

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Their relationship is a work-in-progress, but Kurt has faith in the future.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

Kurt had a tendency to ignore his own needs -- and Blaine, overwork his -- when they were stressed.

Which was why Kurt always knew exactly where to find Blaine when he didn't come home after late afternoon dance rehearsal one evening, sending him a vague Just blowing off some steam; I'll be back soon before disappearing.  Kurt had given him ample time to return, not wanting to intrude but also knowing when to draw the line.  As expected, he found Blaine at the gym, hunched over a bench with his hands dangling in the space in front of him, shoulders hunched and hair wildly curly.

With Blaine, words were often inadequate at first, and so it was easier to just be, to take his hands and unwind the protective bandages before setting them aside in a useless clump, bandages that weren't strong enough for Kurt's liking whenever Blaine was in a particularly stormy mood.  It was natural, reflexive, to tug him to his feet and urge him to the showers to sluice off the worst of the grime before leading him home for a more thorough cleansing, kisses and murmured appreciation lost against his skin.

When it was Blaine that was hurting, Kurt knew what to do, not because he was used to the hurt but because he knew suffering.  There was something to be said for experience, but it was always different with Blaine, never the same confrontation twice.  The same fears and concerns might arise, but there were new undertones, new lines that Kurt needed to be careful not to step over.

Eventually, with enough time and patience and distance from the pain, the tension would melt from Blaine's shoulders and the hard lines around his jaw ease, and it would be enough for Kurt to coax him from his shell enough to eat and unwind and regroup.

When it was Kurt that was hurting, it was different, and Blaine was willing to accept his own frequent bafflement in the matter.  He never knew quite how to approach Kurt, treading gently and only cautiously testing the boundaries until it was clear that Kurt had pushed himself to his own limits and was fraying around the edges.  Then he would intervene, driven not by some divine indication that he was needed but rather a deeper, more primal sense of wrongness.

Interventions consisted of coffee and cheesecakes and cuddles, of a listening ear and a shoulder to rest his forehead on and an old Dalton hoodie that seemed to always resurface in Kurt's possession.  Where Kurt was gentle touch and quiet thereness, Blaine was  _Tell me what you needs_ and _I love yous_ and  _Please let me make this better somehows_ , gifts offered not as substitutes but rather as physical proofs of his need to fix the ache in Kurt's heart.

It was a working relationship, a work in progress for both of them.  There were nights when Blaine sought silence and respite and when Kurt craved open companionship.  They responded to those needs as well, even when it meant not understanding everything.

Sometimes relationships were just about trust.  And Kurt trusted Blaine to always tell him what he needed, even if his cues were nonverbal at times, and Blaine trusted Kurt to do the same, in the hopes that they would always be there to catch each other when they fell.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
